


You Have A Nice Face

by Angel_Wonderland



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Because there is no way that these kids are 11, But not quite, Everyone's legal don't worry, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Guzma deserves all the love and happiness, How Do I Tag, It's almost tooth-rotting fluff, M/M, Mentions of Lusamine - Freeform, Minor Swearing, Really short fanfic, They're too tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Wonderland/pseuds/Angel_Wonderland
Summary: It's literally just confessions and fluff :D





	You Have A Nice Face

**Author's Note:**

> There weren't enough fanfics of this ship so I decided to write my own.

Two years have gone and past since the incident with Lusamine. Guzma had been in training for "redemption" with Hala during those two years and has been making some major progress in becoming a better person. He may not have been able to complete the island challenge during his teen years but he could certainly do something worthwhile. But one thing had always struck Guzma as strange. He kept being visited by the same trainer that kicked his ass time and time again two years ago. The trainer's name was Elio and he was the current champion of Alola. Had been for the past two years, ever since the pokemon league was brought over to the islands by Kukui really. But over those two years Guzma found himself getting closer and closer to the shorter male who always beat his ass in pokemon battles. So it was no surprise when Guzma found himself lying side by side with the Alolan champion on his bed, mindlessly staring at the ceiling. The younger male had been fidgeting non-stop the past hour and it was now starting to get on Guzma's nerves.

"Oi brat. Either sit still or get up you're starting to get on my nerves." Elio flinched at that before mumbling an apology and jumping to his feet. Guzma raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. His companion had been quite fidgety their past meetings and seemed to go pink every time the two crossed paths. Guzma never questioned it nor bothered to bring it up. It wasn't any of his business anyway.

"H-Hey Guzma?" The man in question sat up, eyebrow still quirked as he waited for the fucking champion of Alola to spit it out. "Y-You uh... You have a nice face." 'You have a nice face'? What was this kid saying? Guzma could only grin as he saw Elio go slightly red, feeling a large boost in his already inflated ego.

"Yes. Yes I do." Oh wow Elio was not expecting that at all and it showed by how wide his eyes went as he stared at Guzma. Clearly, that was not what the champion wanted to hear nor was it what he was trying to get across.

"I-I mean you have like a  _really_ nice face." Wow way to lay it on thick there Elio. Guzma looked incredibly confused by that as indicated by the slight tilt of his head and eyebrow once again being quirked at an angle to signify questioning. Come on Elio, get your shit together!

"Thanks... I guess?" Guzma didn't know what to make of the situation, all he could really do was go along with whatev-

"Please accept my attempts at flirting I have no idea what I'm doing." Elio's cheeks were a bright red but his facial expression revealed nothing but a calm and composed trainer. Guzma, for once, was speechless. What was he to do? Should he accept this awkward male's attempts at flirting? Or should he just pass off the whole thing as a joke? Guzma's heart pounded as he stared at Elio. For quite some time he too had been admiring Elio from a distance, ever since he practically saved his ass from Lusamine and the ultra beasts two years ago really. He should try to play it off as smooth but show he was interested in the other. But his nature was pretty brash so some idiotic movement without properly thinking was most likely what his response was going to be.

With a sudden boost of confidence, Guzma stood up straight and tall, towering over Elio by a few inches at the least. Gently cupping Elio's cheeks in his large, calloused hands, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Elio's just a little too roughly. Elio tensed at first, not expecting this reaction, but kissed back after a second or two. He was startled when Guzma pulled away, face bright red and hands moving to grip his hair.

"GUZMA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" He began to mutter incoherent curses at himself for doing something so bold yet idiotic. Elio merely laughed as he reached out and pulled Guzma's hands into his own, smaller ones. Guzma froze as he wearily eyed Elio.

"Guzma it's ok! I'm very happy that you reciprocated my feelings!" Guzma slouched in relief as he smiled ever so slightly at Elio. The smaller male stepped forward and placed a light kiss on Guzma's nose, practically beaming when he stepped back.

"So like- are we dating now?"

"Well I hope so! You just took my first kiss!" Guzma froze again, nearly wincing. Elio's friends would probably attempt to kick his ass if they learned that they were always protective of him for no reason. The kid could clearly take care of himself. Elio giggled as he wrapped his arms around Guzma's waist and nuzzled against his chest. Guzma's heart practically melted as he embraced Elio, nearly covering him with his large frame.

"Ya boi Guzma's now your boifriend!" Guzma laughed as he heard Elio groan at the stupid pun.

"Oh my God. Am I going to have to hear more puns and jokes like that?"

"As long as you're mine babe." 

**Author's Note:**

> Really short and probably bad because I don't know how to end things! I wrote this in like an hour but like I hope you enjoyed!  
> The "boifriend" joke was from a Valentine's Day card I found on Tumblr.


End file.
